


New Year's Traditions

by darkkwater



Series: Holidays [4]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Brother/Brother Incest, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Quickies, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: Don and Charlie have public and private New Year's traditions.(Can be read as standalone story.)





	New Year's Traditions

**New Year Traditions-**

"Dammit, Charlie," Don whispered. 

"What?" Charlie said, reaching into the cabinet. 

"Your hip…" 

Charlie looked down his own body to see what Don was talking about. Charlie was just trying to get something from the spice cabinet in the crowded kitchen and Don had been in the way. Charlie had leaned around him and… 

Charlie's hip was hard up against Don's crotch - 'Hard' being an important word as Charlie could feel the quickly hardening shape of Don's cock through his jeans. Charlie glanced back over his shoulder, but no one was looking at them. Their father was debating with Uncle Mort and Sally about the ingredients for the family's traditional New Year's Eve punch. Colby was slicing cheese and Megan was laying it on a tray. David was looking in the fridge for something. 

Charlie shifted, pushing himself more directly against Don's cock. 

He could hear a click as Don's teeth clamped down on the beer bottle he was drinking. 

Charlie rummaged further in the spice cabinet, though he could see the cinnamon right in front of him. He fumbled for another long breathless moment, his hip rubbing firmly against Don's cock. 

Don let out a faint whimper. 

"Charlie, did you find that cinnamon?" Alan called. 

Charlie grabbed hold of the cinnamon tin and stepped back. 

"Yeah," Charlie said hoarsely. He cleared his throat and said more loudly, "Yeah." 

He carried the tin over to his father, hoping his legs didn't look as rubbery as they felt. 

Fortunately, Alan didn't even look at Charlie as he took the tin from Charlie's hand. Alan was deep in a long-running family debate over the exact ingredients of Grandma Mann's famous punch. She hadn't written the recipe down before she passed, and it was almost a family tradition to argue about it when it was served. Since this year's New Year's Eve party was at Charlie's house, they got final say on what went into the punch, but that didn't mean others couldn't advocate for their ingredients. 

Charlie backed away from the debate and looked around the kitchen. Colby and Megan were still laying out the cheese slices and David was now carrying some condiments into the dining room. No one seemed to have noticed Charlie dry humping his brother in full view of everyone. 

He breathed out a shaky breath and looked over at Don. His brother was still leaning against the counter, beer bottle held to his mouth. Charlie's eyes went to the crotch of Don's always tight jeans and there was a clear shape of his cock outlined in denim. 

Charlie's eyes went up to Don's face and found Don staring at him with bright eyes. Charlie made a minimal upwards gesture of his head. Don nodded slightly. Charlie slipped out of the kitchen and tried to walk casually across rooms crowded with friends and relatives. Aunt Tillie called out to him. Charlie forced a smile on his face and went to find out what she wanted. Happily, she only wanted a refill of her water glass. 

He took the glass and headed back to the kitchen. 

Don was emerging from the kitchen and Charlie held up the glass. "Just getting Aunt Tillie a refill." 

Don nodded jerkily and headed for the stairs. Charlie quickly refilled the water glass, then stole a few slices from Colby and Megan's carefully arranged platter. They groused at him but he smiled and put the cheese on a little plate. 

Back in the dining room, Aunt Tillie was pleased with her water and cheese and, as Charlie hoped, didn't ask for anything else. He nodded to Aunt Ceecee and Cousin Alma and said, "Punch should be out soon." 

Charlie's relatives both laughed, because they knew the debate that was going on, and returned to their conversation. Charlie smiled and checked the room. Don had disappeared. 

Hoping he looked casual, Charlie headed for the stairs. He held his breath as he climbed the stairs, expecting to be called back for some reason. 

He reached his bedroom without incident and stepped inside. 

"Fuck, Charlie," Don said, shutting the door behind him and grabbing his shirt. 

"Yes, please," Charlie chuckled. 

"Are you insane?" Don said, pushing him against the door and kissing him thoroughly. 

When Charlie could finally reply, he gasped, "It was an accident!" 

"For the first half-second," Don said, pressing his body against Charlie's. "Then it was definitely not." 

"It turned you on, I knew it would," Charlie said as he squeezed Don's ass. "You push it more every year. I swear you want us to get caught." 

"Hell, no," Don said, then admitted, "But damn that was hot." 

They kissed again, bodies grinding urgently together. 

When they broke off, breathing hard, Don said, "We don't have long, they're going to bring the punch out soon and Dad will want us to uphold the Eppes Family honor by proclaiming it the most authentic ever." 

"Stupid tradition," Charlie grumbled. "I've drank so many variations that I don't remember what Grandma Mann's tasted like anymore." 

"Me either." Don reached around Charlie and locked the door. "We just about have time for a rub." 

"Want a fuck," Charlie grumbled, but he followed Don's lead and went to the side of his bed. There he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans, and pushed both jeans and underwear to his thighs. Don was already laying on the bed, bare from thigh to belly. His cock was ready, just like always seemed to be when there was a crowd downstairs. Don hadn't needed that accidental stimulation from Charlie. 

Charlie hadn't needed anything but the knowledge it was a Holiday and he and Don would find some way to have sex. With all its Holidays, December was Charlie's favorite month. 

Charlie lay down on the bed and rolled up against Don. Their lips met. Don's hand got to their cocks first and he stroked their cocks together as their bodies rubbed against each other. Charlie settled for squeezing Don's bare ass. They rubbed urgently together, willing themselves towards release before they were interrupted. They got interrupted far too often. 

Charlie felt the pressure building in his cock and he pulled his and Don's shirts up higher. Neither wanted to have to explain a cum stain. 

Don grunted a warning and Charlie gripped Don's ass tighter. Don pushed against Charlie's cock and moaned into Charlie's mouth. Charlie felt the hot wet against his stomach as Don muffled his moans and jerked for a while against Charlie's body. 

Charlie followed suddenly, his cock sliding in Don's cum as he pumped his own between Don's fingers. His fingers dug into Don's ass cheeks and he muffled his own groans against Don's lips. 

Finally, both stopped thrusting and they lay together, kissing softly. 

"Don, Charlie, where are you?" came the distant call. 

They groaned together and Charlie rolled onto his back. 

"Time to bring out the punch!" called their father. 

"Stupid punch," Charlie grumbled. 

Don grinned at Charlie and took a lick from his cum-covered hand. "Now _this_ is my favorite punch. Perfect mix." 

Charlie laughed and they quickly reassembled themselves, checking each other for any sign of what they'd been doing. 

Then they headed downstairs, two brothers ready to participate in a beloved family tradition. 

 

Around 10:45pm, Charlie looked up to see Don losing at the poker table. Charlie had already been bounced out of the progressive gaming competition, having drawn an unlucky route through the Scrabble table. It was annual tradition - that word again - to spend New Year's Eve having a complicated series of card and board games that the winners moved on from, all to culminate in a final game whose winner got that year's big prize. Charlie didn't even want the massive box of gold-foil-wrapped chocolates, but he liked winning. 

So did Don, which is why Charlie was surprised that Don was losing in poker, a game he usually excelled at. 

Charlie had been sitting on the couch with Colby, who had won his game of Canasta but was waiting for the next game to start. Maybe it was just Charlie's imagination, but Colby seemed to be nearby a lot tonight. Charlie thought Colby a nice guy, if a little too straight-laced, and he'd talked with him more tonight than the last year put together. Colby leaned closer, telling him about New Year's parties in Idaho. Charlie sipped at his cup of punch - this was from the alcohol-free version - and thought about how he preferred Don's 'punch' of their mingled cum. 

A lot less cinnamon and a lot more fun. 

At the poker table, Don threw down his hand of cards on the table and declared himself out. Uncle Mort teased Don as he stood up, saying something about how maybe it should be Uncle Mort interrogating criminals instead of Don. Smiling, Don shook his head and went to get some punch. Don took a ladleful from the version spiked with vodka. His eyes went around the room until they found Charlie. 

He gave Charlie a secret smile over the rim of his cup. 

Suddenly Charlie's pulse elevated and he was no longer even half-listening to Colby. 

Charlie waited until Colby took a breath, then said, "That sounds like fun, especially if you like potato moonshine, but I think the Jenga game is about to start. Wasn't that next for you?" 

Colby looked disappointed. 

"Steady hands!" Charlie said encouragingly. 

Colby nodded and got up from the couch. His hand seemed to brush Charlie's hair as he stood, but Charlie didn't know if that was on purpose. 

As soon as Colby moved away, Charlie met Don's eyes and engaged in the subtle non-verbal discussion that they'd honed over the years. Don was proposing going upstairs for Round 2 and asking if Charlie was interested. Of course, Charlie was interested, but he appreciated being asked. Charlie replied with a flick of his eyebrows and a nod that he was definitely interested and also thought they could vanish without being noticed for a while. 

Now getting Scrabble as his first game didn't seem like a bad thing. 

Charlie stood up and went over the potluck table. He picked up a piece of salami and nibbled on it. He saw Don drift towards the stairs, under the pretense of checking out how the other games were going. Don took more than a few jibes for losing at poker. He claimed it was the fault of the punch and he'd stick with the alcohol-free version next year. When no one was talking to him anymore, Don casually went up the stairs. 

Charlie set down his cup and finished his piece of salami. He went over to the Jenga table and discussed the physics of the game until Cousin Michael, Colby, and the others told him to go away, which is what he'd hoped. He held up his hands and stepped back. He checked on those that might miss them. Megan was outside on the porch with Larry, looking at the stars, David was fighting 13-year-old Cousin Rachel in an intense game of Battleship, and his dad seemed to have picked up again last-year's debate with Cousin Ashlan's new wife about participation of engineers in weapon research. Charlie eyed his dad but both participants seemed to be enjoying the debate. 

As casually as he could, Charlie turned and went up the stairs. 

He reached his bedroom without anyone calling him back and stepped inside. Don grabbed him again, a little more gently than earlier, but kissed him just as thoroughly. 

When they came up for air, Don locked the door behind Charlie and smiled at him. "I estimate that we have about 20 minutes." 

Charlie smiled back. He would like more but sometimes they got much less. "I don't know if Uncle Mort is ever going to let you forget you 'lost' to him in poker." 

"Worth it," Don said, then his mouth was on Charlie's again. They kissed, hands starting to roam over bodies. 

When Don's lips went to Charlie's neck, Charlie murmured, "Wanna fuck you." 

Don straightened up and looked at him in mild surprise. "Been a while. You sure?" 

"If that's okay," Charlie said. "If you want to." 

Don shrugged, "Okay. It wasn't what I had in mind, but it's all good." 

"Yeah," Charlie smiled in relief. "It's all good." 

Don checked the door lock again, then they got undressed, completely this time. Charlie got the lube and condom from his secret stash. They moved quickly, knowing that the twenty-minute estimate might be wrong. There were a few Holidays that involved leisurely sex, but most were as rushed as they were earlier. Though Charlie wasn't questioning the surprise second round. 

Naked, Don lay on his stomach on the bed, his chin in his hands. Charlie stroked his skin from his neck down to his toes then back up again. He squeezed Don's ass cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his asshole. He'd first fucked Don on Labor Day, years after Don had first fucked him. It hadn't been long after their mom's first cancer diagnosis and Charlie had needed something different. Charlie had been not very good at it, but Don had been understanding and Charlie had improved over the years. 

Charlie pulled the lube bottle near but didn't open it. Instead, he leaned over and licked Don's asshole. 

"Charlie, we don't have time," Don protested. Then undercut it by saying, "God, that feels good." 

Charlie smiled and licked him more firmly. He lay down and put his whole face in between Don's ass cheeks, enjoying the earthy Don taste and smell. He continued licking and worked a finger into Don's asshole. Don gave a grunt of approval. Charlie got some lube on his fingers and worked in two, stretching Don thoroughly. 

Finally, Charlie made himself move on. Wiping he mouth, he lay on his back on the bed. "C'mon up." 

"Want me to still do all the work?" Don teased as sat up and positioned himself over Charlie. 

"Sure," Charlie said faintly as he held his cock up for Don's ready asshole. Don sank down as Charlie moved his hand away, then Charlie was buried deep inside Don. 

Charlie moaned happily. 

"Shh," Don said, but it was more of a moan as well. "Damn, I forget how good that feels." 

Don began to slowly move up and down. Charlie positioned his knees and pelvis for deepest penetration, then just watched Don fuck himself on Charlie's cock. It was a glorious Holiday sight. 

Don began to move more quickly. His cock and balls bounced as he rode up and down. Charlie liked watching them bounce but he took pity on Don and began to stroke Don's cock. 

"Just like that," Don groaned and rode up and down with more energy. 

Soon, too soon, Charlie felt Don began to shake. Don's legs trembled, his mouth fell open and his eyes closed tight. He slammed up and down, making the bed rattle loudly, and Charlie could only hope that it was really noisy downstairs. Don gave a final deep whine, then his orgasm burst out and splattered all over Charlie's chest. He continued to bounce wildly, spraying cum as his ass tightened around Charlie's cock in what must be a prostate orgasm. Charlie jerked his hips into motion, driving up into Don and his orgasm exploded inside Don. 

Charlie held on to Don as they both jerked and moaned and eventually came to a shuddering stop. 

Gasping, Don looked down at Charlie. "Good idea, buddy." 

"Yeah…" 

Don collapsed down, half-on and half-off Charlie. They lay for a moment, catching their breath, sharing soft kisses. 

With a groan, Don rolled aside and looked for something to clean up with. He got a shirt from Charlie's laundry basket and wiped Charlie's chest down. Charlie just watched him, his body still recovering from the intense orgasm. Was it more intense than usual because it was the second or because it came while he was fucking Don? Or was it the Holiday? 

Charlie bit back a sigh. New Year's Eve was the last in a lovely grouping of Holidays that he and Don 'celebrated'. Next wouldn't be until Valentine's Day. 

He rolled out of bed and got dressed. 

To Charlie's surprise, after Don got dressed, he laid back down again on the bed. 

"No one has come looking for us," Don said. 

"True," Charlie said and laid down next to Don. 

Don pulled him close and kissed him slowly. Charlie hummed in pleasure and kissed him back. 

"Maybe we should go down anyway," Charlie said reluctantly. "What excuse do we have for disappearing?" 

Don gave him a sly smile. "We could be looking for the origami paper." 

Charlie groaned and lay on his back, though keeping his hand on Don's neck. "We looked for that for an hour this afternoon and couldn't find it. People will have to write their New Year's resolutions on regular paper this year. And I'd gotten really good at a new rose origami form." 

Don still had that sly smile on his face and Charlie eyed him. 

"Why are you looking like that?" Charlie asked. "Wait, what did you do? Did you hide it?" 

Don got off the bed and went over to one of Charlie's bookshelves. It was the shelf that held Charlie's undergraduate math textbooks, ones he kept only for sentimental reasons and never referred back to. Don pulled out an Applied Statistics textbook and a Differential Equations textbook and behind them was the packet of origami paper that Charlie, Don and their father had spent a frustrating hour looking for. 

"Wow, you are a really good poker player," Charlie said, impressed. "I totally believed that you were as frustrated as the rest of us." 

Don grinned and put the books back. 

Mindful that they might be called back at any moment, Charlie brought up something that was bothering him. "Colby's been… particularly friendly tonight. There's a larger than expected chance that he's going to try to kiss me at midnight." 

Don frowned thoughtfully. "Colby, huh? You could do worse. He's a good guy, solid, and smarter than he looks. And very attractive." 

"But…" 

"You don't like him?" 

"I…I…I don't know," Charlie shrugged. "He seems like a nice guy." 

Don came back and sat on the side of the bed. "What's the problem?" 

Charlie made a gesture trying to entail him and Don and all of what had just happened in this room. 

Don's face softened. He put his hand on Charlie's arm. "Hey, buddy, what's our one rule?" 

"Only on Holidays?" 

"Okay, yes, but beyond that." 

"Don't get caught." 

"Yes, obviously. But I meant about relationships." 

Charlie frowned. 

Don squeezed Charlie's arm. "The rule is: Don't get married." 

Charlie gave him a sad smile. "Right." 

"Date all you want, have as many boyfriends or girlfriends as you want, but Holidays are ours and never get married, or it will have to stop." 

"Yeah…" 

Don grimaced. "I know, I need to say again that I'm sorry about Kim. I was in Albuquerque for too long and I forgot. I'm sorry." 

"I've forgiven you," Charlie lied. He tugged on Don's arm. Don set the origami paper aside and laid back down next to Charlie. 

"Good, thanks," Don said, his voice saying he knew that Charlie hadn't forgiven him yet. 

Charlie snuggled up next to Don. "So you think I should give Colby a chance? It won't bother you?" 

Charlie could feel Don shrug. "People already know you're bi. You and Amita are on the outs at the moment. I know Colby would take good care of you. Why not?" 

"Why not indeed," Charlie said with a sigh. 

They lay for a moment in silence, Charlie enjoying the bittersweet sensation of Don's fingers running through his hair. Most Holidays were usually rushed, but a few had long moments like this, though the sex was never leisurely, in case they got interrupted. And by the time each Holiday rolled around, they were both more than ready to go. 

After a while, Don cleared his throat and picked up the origami paper. "Want to do some New Year's Resolutions?" 

"New Year's Resolutions are silly," Charlie said. "There's nothing that makes this day any different than any of the other 364. Why do people put such an emphasis on them?" 

Don shrugged. "It's a traditional day to start new things, and it's an obvious boundary." 

Charlie was going to argue further, but suddenly had an idea. "My resolution for the new year will be-" 

Don interrupted him. "Let's write down our resolutions. Private resolutions. And show them to each other." 

"That's dumb," Charlie protested. 

"Just do it," Don snapped. 

"Okay, okay." 

Don opened the origami paper container, while Charlie got some pens from his desk. Charlie took one paper and scribbled down the one he'd had on the tip of his tongue. Charlie then folded the paper nervously into a frog. Don frowned at his own paper for a moment then slowly wrote something and folded it in half. 

"You first," Don said. 

Charlie slowly unfolded his paper, wondering if he'd made a mistake. He handed it to Don. 

Don read, "Add new Holidays." 

Charlie said quickly. "We have added new Holidays over the years, but not for a while, not since adding Cinco de Mayo four years ago. That's only fourteen Holidays a year, though Hanukah is more than one day, and most of them are bunched up in the last three months of the year. We go into January and it's nothing until Valentine's Day, and June and August also have nothing at all. You know why I always go to the Topology Symposium every summer in Toronto? Not because anyone ever says anything new there, but because it makes August pass by faster." 

Don's face was unreadable, his poker face. Charlie knew he was pushing against the boundaries of this illicit thing they did, this thing that was carefully delineated and just for fun, but he was tired of dreading certain months. He took the paper back from Don and refolded it nervously. 

Still Charlie plowed on. "We could just add a handful, spread out. Okay, it's weird to think about sex on Martin Luther King Jr's Day, but we could always tie some civil service in later. In June, there's Flag Day - want me wrapped up in just a flag? - or Summer Solstice - sex in the woods! August is tougher, but there's International Beer Day or even National Waffle Day \- you could get behind one of those, right? What would you think about an average or two per month? Though of course not eliminating any, so some months would have more…" 

Charlie looked at Don uncertainly. "Don, say something." 

Don just handed him his folded-up paper. 

Charlie opened it and read Don's resolution. "Don't wait for Holidays." 

Charlie's jaw dropped and he stared at the paper as a hot, prickly flush spread over him. His eyes flashed back up to Don. Was he seriously suggesting that their…thing became a more regular thing? An _all-the-time_ thing? Charlie didn't know what he felt about that, it was such a departure from this illicit unspoken thing that had been going on since Charlie was 18. Would they "date"? Would they be able to have sex _whenever they wanted_? Would they ever stop once they started? 

Don finally spoke, his voice soft and a little shaky. "I think your idea is a better one. I think that… I don't know what would happen if we took off all the restrictions." 

"Yeah…" Charlie said, feeling light-headed. 

"We definitely need to add Pi Day," Don said, with a smile that looked forced. His hand on Charlie's arm was still trembling. "You know, March 14 th for 3.14." Don's voice gained strength as he talked. "And Pie, we could have lemon meringue pie and I'd happily smear it all over myself so you could eat it off." 

Charlie gave a startled laugh, while also feeling a flush of lust. Pie _and_ Don? What could be better? "I,uh, yeah, like that idea." 

"Yeah, me too." 

Warming to the subject, Charlie said, "There's also Yellow Pig Day, on July 17th. It's a celebration of the number 17 and… it's a weird mathematician's holiday." 

"Yellow Pig, huh," Don said, his smile now more natural. "How do you celebrate? Do math?" 

"Cake and silly songs and a party." 

"Mm," Don said, pulling Charlie close. "I like parties." 

"As long as you and me can slip off for a few minutes," Charlie teased. 

"You know what," Don said, nuzzling Charlie's hair, "that math conference you go to every year in August in Toronto…" 

"What about it?" Charlie said, distracted by Don's hands rubbing down his back. 

"How about we make a Holiday out of it? I'll come with you and we'll rent a hotel room for a week. We'll call it… International Brother's Week." 

"Whoa," Charlie said, overwhelmed by the idea of an entire week with Don, no interruptions or sneaking around. "I'd look forward to August all year. I'd even submit a paper to the conference for presentation, as an excuse for you to come." 

"Cool," Don said, nibbling on his ear. "While you go to talks, I'll go golfing then hang by the pool. Then you can come back and…debrief me." 

Charlie groaned at the pun, but it was a faint protest. His head was swimming with visions of a year full of Holidays and private time with Don. 

Smiling, Charlie said, "I'll make up a list of new Holidays tomorrow." He glanced at the clock. "It's been twenty minutes. We should go downstairs." Charlie's smile faded. "Colby is probably looking for me." 

"Let him look," Don shrugged. "We've got the origami paper excuse." 

"Should I… should I let him kiss me at midnight?" 

"If you want," Don said. He gave Charlie's shoulder a nudge. "Might as well have someone for non-Holidays." 

"Yeah, I guess…" 

"He'll find out soon enough that the Eppes have a lot of unbreakable Holiday traditions." 

"Even more this year," Charlie said with a returning smile. 

"Hey, Charlie," Don said, his hand sliding down to Charlie's crotch. "Why don't we add our first new Holiday right now?" 

"Huh?" 

"New Year's Day." 

"It's only 11:05." 

"Happy New Year in Utah." 

Charlie chuckled. "Okay, but on one condition." 

"I fuck you this time?" 

"That sounds good, but that's not it." 

Don pulled back and looked at him. "What?" 

Charlie grinned, feeling sudden happiness bubble through him more potent that the Eppes Family spiked punch. "We celebrate Happy New Year in California, too. Tomorrow." 

"I'll take that condition," Don laughed and pushed Charlie gently back down onto the bed. He straddled Charlie's hips and began pulling up Charlie's shirt. "We better get started, then. There's Happy New Year in Hawaii to celebrate, too." 

Charlie held up an imaginary glass. "Cheers to new traditions." 

"I'd drink to that," Don said. 

"You'll drink to anything," Charlie teased. 

"Brat," Don said, pulling off his own shirt. He lay down and rubbed his bare chest against Charlie's. "But any Holiday that has you in it is worth celebrating." 

"I like that," Charlie said, pushing his fingers under the back waistband of Don's jeans. "Long parties mean sex three times?" 

"God, I love holiday traditions," Don said with a happy sigh and began to kiss his way down Charlie's body. 

"Me, too," Charlie smiled. It had been a long time since New Year's Eve wasn't bittersweet for him, since it was the last Holiday before going into a dry spell. 

But not this year. Not ever again. Once they added Holidays, they never took them away. 

Charlie looked down at Don who was unbuckling Charlie's belt and nuzzling his crotch. Next to Don, on the bed, was Charlie's folded up resolution - 'Add more Holidays.' It might as well have said, 'Find ways to have more sex with Don.' Written with faint hope then surprisingly answered. 

Lifting his hips so Don could pull his pants down, Charlie laughed. "Maybe I finally understand New Year's Resolutions…" 

"Oh?" Don said, rubbing his cheek against Charlie's reawakening cock. 

"Yeah. Because this year I've made one I'm going to be able to keep." 


End file.
